ghostintheshellfandomcom-20200213-history
Mecha
Various mecha appear throughout the Ghost in the Shell series and often play the roles protagonist or antagonist, and are also used as philosophical and foreshadowing devices. Tanks Think tank (多脚戦車|たきゃくせんしゃ Takyakusensha) is a slang term used to describe a robotic weapons platform that makes use of artificial intelligence to enhance its abilities. The term is used throughout the Ghost in the Shell series by Masamune Shirow. Most of the think tanks portrayed in Ghost in the Shell (manga, films, and series), along with other machinery, (e.g. attack helicopters such as the Jigabachi AV) are developed and manufactured by a fictional company named Kenbishi Industries. Think tank is often used to refer to the different walking tanks throughout the Ghost in the Shell world. Typically they are spider-like in appearance, having four to six walking legs, usually a pair of front-mounted manipulators, and a segmented body. Models include the Tachikoma, shown throughout the Stand Alone Complex series, the Fuchikoma, found in the original manga, and the Uchikoma, seen briefly at the end of SAC: 2nd Gig and in the beginning of Solid State Society. The various -koma can also be found in video games based on the series. There are other prominent models as well, such as the walking tank found at the end of the original Ghost in the Shell film, the main battle tank-sized "HAW206" model featured in episode two of Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex and the large "Type 3" think tank seen several times during 2nd Gig, recognizable from its large, conventional tank-like turret and four caterpillar-tracked legs. SMALL TANKS: The Small Tanks (by order of appearance: Fuchikomas, Tachikomas and Uchikomas) are all similar in size and are closely related in design. Fuchikoma *Appears in: Ghost in the Shell (manga) *Appears in: Ghost in the Shell (video game) The Fuchikoma is a four-legged tank which may also have wheels for rolling. It has two arms which it can also stand on. Used by Section 9, they could carry one person. They have artificial intelligence and can independently assist operatives in the field.https://mangakakalot.com/chapter/koukaku_kidoutai/chapter_8 Shirow actually drew many slight variations of the Fuchikoma (usually the rear, 'trunk') which sometimes appearing differently from one page to the next in the same manga. The Fuchikoma, though drawn in the original Ghost in the Shell manga, was never animated in any of the TV shows or movies due to copyright issues, but was animated in the PS1 video game (Ghost in the Shell) cut scenes. Tachikoma *Appears in: SAC, 2nd GIG, SSS *Manufacturer: Kenbishi The Tachikoma is featured prominently throughout SAC and SAC 2nd GIG. They have advanced artificial intelligence and active camouflage. Tachikomas have a pair of manipulator arms with machine guns and a grenade launcher between them. There are several Tachikoma models seen in video, manga and after-market toys. There is a brown one with a more squat rear end, a yellow "construction" version, as well as yellow and red "cyber" versions named Musachi and Max. A prototype Tachikoma is seen in the PSP game Ghost in the Shell: Standalone Complex - Territory of Hunter. In SSS Tachikoma appear who have their own names. Uchikoma *Appears in: 2nd GIG, SSS The Uchikoma is seen at the end of 2nd GIG and is much like the Tachikoma but somewhat resembles the Fuchikoma as well, having green paint and a wider rear pod. They play a more prominent role in SSS. The scene at the end of the last episode of 2nd GIG where the Section 9 members are sitting under cherry blossoms with their mechs and receive video conferencing confirmation of a budget passing from the open cockpit of an Uchikoma is identical to a scene at the beginning of the manga. LARGE TANKS: Large Tanks appear throught the manga, games and Anime. Quite often as aggressors. Sometimes the size of a small house, these tanks are formidable opponents and are often in battle with the Small Tanks: Tachikomas, Fuchikomas and Uchikomas. Section 1 "Think Tank" *Appears in: Ghost in the Shell (manga) In chapter 8 of the manga, a Fuchikoma is fascinated by a German tank destined for Section 1 (Similarly, in SAC a Tachikoma is impressed with the HAW206). It has a 'head' much like the HAW206, and six legs, two manipulator arms, and a tail styled like the T08A2. Its two forward (of the six) legs can either be used for walking or manipulating. Later, in issue 5, a Think Tank (piloted by Soma) goes on a destruction rampage. The Think Tank is finally destroyed by Boma. The four compartments on the front of the back section house machine gun arms. It is able to climb sturdy walls and is the first vehicle in the original manga described as a 'Think Tank'. This 'Think Tank' first appeared in the 1990 New Dominion Tank Police Anime. T08A2 (R-3000) *Appears in: Ghost in the Shell (1995) The T08A2 was featured in the original Ghost in the Shell film and is similar in size to the HAW206. It is the only strictly six-legged think tank and has at least one manipulator arm hidden beside its front leg. Like the Tachikomas, it can move its head and has active camouflage. Motoko unsuccessfully attempts to open the hatch of the tank (on its 'head'), pulling her arms apart in the process. The pilot of the tank sits in the head. The T08A2 does not have the main tank gun, smoke grenade launchers, and wheels featured on its SAC-era four-legged cousins. However, it does have a pair of explosives launchers and can swivel its body over its legs like a turntable. HAW206 *Appears in: SAC, 2nd GIG *Manufacturer: Kenbishi The HAW206 resembles a mechanical Scorpion, and has the blunt, front 'head' of the early Think Tanks from Dominian Tank Police and the GIS manga. It is the focus of the second SAC episode and is seen at the end of 2nd GIG, wielded by the Japan Ground Self-Defense Army in olive drab. The HAW206 features a short tank gun in its 'tail' and a pair of manipulator arms with Gatling guns. Its main gun ejects spent cases somewhat like a firearm rather than a tank. EW-205 *Appears in: SAC, 2nd GIG *Manufacturer: Kenbishi The EW-205 tank is seen in one episode of both SAC and 2nd GIG, in the Ghost in the Shell PS2 game and as an American Empire UN tank (painted white) in the Ghost in the Shell SAC. It has vertical tracks and a long tank gun, which gives it the appearance of a conventional tank on (tread) stilts. Construction robot *Appears in: Ghost in the Shell 1.5: Human-Error Processor, SSS A vehicle in Human-Error Processor that Motoko refers to as a 'construction robot' (made out of aluminum rather than titanium) is actually a 'six-legged diver mecha' according to Masamune Shirow's notes. It is similar to the T08A2 tank in that it has six legs and a head with a pilot inside. It has a large Jackhammer/Pile driver weapon in its 'nose'. A very similar vehicle with caution decals and fins also appears in SSS as a short-lived antagonist. The vehicle has a hatch on top that Motoko opens. In addition to the jackhammer, in its nose, it also has jackhammers in each of its front legs. As with the T08A2 and HAW206, she cannot open the hatch until the vehicle is put out of commission. Arm Suits GSDF Type 24 *Appears in: Ghost in the Shell (manga) *Manufacturer: Sagawa The GSDF Type 24 'armored suit' has four arms and a large tail with a gun. Powered suits *Appears in: Man/Machine Interface Several thick, dark grey 'powered suits' are used to secure a computer room filled with Halon gas by Motoko. MSDF Type 303 *Appears in: SAC Utilized by the Umibozu of the MSDF, these tall, heavily-armored 'armed suits' are also described as 'powered exoskeletons' and have active camouflage. They are encountered at the end of SAC have a humanoid shape and carry massive, portable firearms in their hands. None of the weapons used by Section 9 on the Type 303 were able to penetrate heavy armor. These may be based on suits seen in Appleseed, having a large pair of slave arms remotely controlled by mimicking the pilot's arms. GSDF/GSDA armed suit *Appears in: 2nd GIG This unnamed armed suit (referred to in Japanese merchandise as a 'GSDF Arm Suit' or an 'armed suit' of the 'GSDA' in the English anime) has a turret 'tail' and long, thin arms. They are piloted from within its large torso or remotely operated, and have a turtle shell-like back which has an extra set of arms with extremities that resemble those of the Tachikomas. Its appearance is similar the GSDF Type 24 and its main weapon is a three barrel Gatling gun. Its remote control relay hardware is made by Sagawa, the manufacturer of the Type 24 of the manga. Cyborgs GSDF Type 2033 *Appears in: Ghost in the Shell (manga) *Manufacturer: Sagawa An illegally modified security cyborg appears as the first mecha obstacle of Section 9. Jameson-type cyborg *Appears in: Ghost in the Shell (manga), SAC, 2nd GIG The Jameson-type is first encountered in the manga and is an unremarkable box with four legs and two arms carrying the cyberbrain and spinal cord of the president of Hanka Precision Instruments. Other Jameson-types are seen in the anime and often in the Tachikomatic Days bonus shorts. Security cyborgs *Appears in: SSS Biped mechs referred to as 'security cyborgs' featured in SSS has an exposed human head and legs resembling the hind legs of a horse. It resembles the Type 2033 and has claws which allow it to climb and a gun mounted over its right wrist. Other mecha (Motoko's assistants) *Appears in: Man/Machine Interface Several small, rounded, artificially intelligent Decoy Droneshttp://www.motorballer.org/shirow/figs.html artistic genious site serve Motoko in the real and virtual worlds much like the Tachikomas in SAC and have their own names (Rocky, Conan, Max, Musashi, Lex, Chui, Shiva, Hannibal, Vector, Xenon, Dante, Loki and Valkrie). Loki and Conan were also mentioned by Motoko (but never seen) in the movie Solid State Society. R.O.V-OV38-025 Siluru *Appears in: Man/Machine Interface Motoko chases a few large remotely operated inspection submarines. The ROVs are drawn with highly detailed 3D renderings. Bee-probe *Appears in: Ghost in the Shell 1.5: Human-Error Processor Large robotic bees are utilized by Motoko (as Chroma) in her duties. She later upgrades to bees which are the same size as actual bees. The US Army is currently funding similar technology.Army Plans Swarms of Military Bug-Robots, Bringing Sci-Fi to Life Jigabachi *Appears in: SAC, 2nd GIG The ATH-29 Jigabachi and Jigabachi AV are large military attack helicopters featured throughout SAC and 2nd GIG. Its most notable feature is a large 'tail' with a Gatling gun, and it also has missile launchers. The Jigabachi AV are grey, can operate autonomously, and have a curved 'head' with a spherical targeting pod underneath much like the real life Predator and Reaper drones. A 'jigabachi' (ジガバチ) is a mud dauber wasp whose prey includes spiders. Footnotes Category:Technology *